prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC34
is the 34th episode of the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 276th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After Westar and Soular team up to full the fuko gauge, the girls try to figure out the cause for the bizarre time lock- preventing them from their plans the following day. Summary The episode starts with Love and Setsuna shopping when they find out the vegetable section is having a sale; 100 yen for everything packed in a single bag. Love starts packing green peppers but Setsuna doesn't really like them, so Love teases her. Setsuna responds by collecting carrots inside another bag. This continues to escalate until the bags suddenly break open. When they return home, Ayumi is left to find that they only gathered an entire bag of potatoes. She decides that tomorrow they can make croquette and offers to teach Setsuna how to make them. As they prepare to put the items away Setsuna suddenly thinks about the Gauge. Later, she decides to sit down and chat with the others about it. Labyrinth members collect the misfortune by making people unhappy with Nakewameke, and when the gauge is full Infinity will appear. Infinity is the infinite memory that will help Moebius to conquer all parallel worlds. She compares it to the vegetable sale, saying that even if the bag is full, it will eventually break. But if the bag has no limit, it would be infinitive. If Moebius gets Infinity, there will be nobody to stop him from conquering all the worlds. Meanwhile, in Labyrinth, the Gauge is almost full and the guys determine that they should prepare one last attack. After Westar wonders who should do it though, Soular suggests they do it together. Later the girls head to the candy store when the owner brings up that their grandchild is getting married tomorrow. She is really excited about this. As this is going on, Miki's mother is being invited to Hawaii for a trip and she will be leaving tomorrow. At Inori's house, her dad is shown to be at another farm preparing for a cow about to give birth the following day. At Love's house, her father is going to be attending a golf tournament and he's really excited about this; and Setsuna's croquettes. That evening, Westar and Soular meet on the roof with Westar bringing Soular a calendar. He summons a Nakewameke from it, which locks the pages with chains and announces that tomorrow is not coming. Love wakes up at 12 o'clock and expresses confusion when she sees it's dark outside, wondering if it's actually 12 PM already, She looks outside and assumes it's still midnight, so she returns to sleep. After waking up a second time to find it's still midnight, and dark she begins to panic and wakes up Tarte when Setsuna knocks her door. She joins her and they head into the living room to find her parents watching Television. The news reporter announces that every clock has stopped at twelve and how it's still dark outside. Tomorrow might never come. In this time Westar begins to wreck everything, causing the gauge to grow more and more full as Soular observes it. Tarte shows Love and Setsuna that Clover Box was acting up and they see images of Westar and the Nakewameke. Love calls the others and they run to the location, transforming into Pretty Cure. The calendar Nakewameke was pretty weak, so Westar summoned a huge truck Nakewameke to assist it. The Cures continue to fight as the gauge continues to increase as citizens grow worried and Chiffon begins to cry. As the Cures struggle to stand and continue their fight, they remember everything they had to look forward to the following day, and they promise to get back everyone's tomorrow. They use Quadruple Fresh to defeat the Nakewamekes. Seeing the sun begin to rise once more, everyone returns to being happy and feeling excited for what their day holds. But as this is going on Chiffon endlessly cries and the gauge is shown to be full, with Moebius ordered Infinity to reveal itself. Suddenly, Chiffon's forehead mark turns gray and she begins to float as her eyes become empty. She stops crying and announces herself as Infinity, the infinite memory. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Inori Yamabuki / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Chiffon *Tarte *Pickruns Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Minami Shun / Soular *Moebius *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Momozono Ayumi *Momozono Keitarou *Aono Remi *Yamabuki Naoko Major Events *The Misfortune Gauge is finally full *Chiffon is revealed to be Infinity Gallery Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes